


#savekonoha2k15

by TanTales



Series: bokuakaweek [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/TanTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuaka week: Day 6 / Fake Date</p>
<p>“Okay, so here is the plan.”<br/>All the team members looked confused towards their captain. He had made sure to tell each of them individually that there was going to be a private meeting later, so they had to stay. Top secret; no one else could know.<br/>Except that all the team was there, waiting for this supposedly secret meeting. Everyone was there, everyone but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#savekonoha2k15

“Okay, so here is the plan.”

All the team members looked confused towards their captain. He had made sure to tell each of them individually that there was going to be a private meeting later, so they had to stay. Top secret; no one else could know.

Except that all the team was there, waiting for this supposedly secret meeting. Everyone was there, everyone but one.

“What has Konoha done this time that you need to get all the team together to talk behind his back?” asked Sarukui, wondering about the sanity of his captain.

“Nothing that I know of, we are not here to insult him.”

“Yeah, we can do that to his face.” Added Komi, who received a high five from Sarukui who started cackling.

“This is actually important guys!”

“His birthday happened last month.” Washio explained Bokuto, as he thought the captain had found another of those click-bait articles titled ‘10 best surprise birthday ideas’.

“I know! Please listen to me!”

“He doesn’t has a twin brother, so he either deliberately ignored you or it was someone very similar.” Sarukui made sure to clarify, as it wouldn’t be the first time that Bokuto tried to search for long lost siblings of one of the team members.

“I have my money on ‘ignoring you’!”

“Not funny Komi! I really do have something to say.”

Akaashi was having fun, he loved when the team ganged on against Bokuto, as it was his revenge for the multiple shenanigans the captain managed to get him involved with. However, Bokuto’s face looked truly distressed, as if he had a legitimate reason for creating a ‘secret’ meeting without Konoha.

“I would let Bokuto-san say what he has to say, as it may be relevant for the team or our team dynamics.”

“Thanks Akaashi, finally someone who is being reasonable.”

Sarukui smiled. It was an actual smile, not his usual smiling rest face. His smiles never meant good news. “Well, since you seem so interested in this, you will have to deal with all the trouble Bokuto eventually causes.”

“That is not fair, Sarukui-san.”

“Hey! Why are you all assuming it is going to be trouble?”

The team looked at their captain, unsure if he really meant it. They had all managed to get into problems because of him, from 3 a.m. tests of courage in the abandoned school building, to having to explain to worried mothers why their first-year son’s hair was now technicolour.

“Nothing, so what is the big deal with Konoha?”

“A girl confessed to him! And he agreed to go on a date!”

Sarukui almost chocked laughing, Komi about to start rolling on the floor, all the first-years were on tears and even Washio was snickering.

“So, what you are saying is that you are jealous of Konoha?”

“No Sarukui, why would you say that?”

“Then you are jealous of the girl?” chirped in Komi.

“No! What I am trying to say is that we don’t know who this girl is, so she might be dangerous! We need to go and protect sweet young Konoha.”

That was what finally sent everything into chaos. One of the second years was about to pass out from laughter, two of the first years ran out of air and started to hyperventilate and even Akaashi was giggling.

Then, when the team managed to calm down, they realised that Bokuto was for real. His face was serious, like he thought the girl was an actual threat to Konoha. Washio wondered if the girl was from the wrestling team, because why else would Bokuto be so worried.

“So what are you suggesting we do, as you originally mentioned that you had a plan?” Komi asked, now genuinely intrigued about mission #savekonoha2k15.

“We need to spy on him, obviously.”

Everyone nodded. It was quite clearly a Bokuto plan.

“How are you planning on doing it? Disguising yourself?”

“Naturally! How else?”

The third years shared ‘the’ look. They would need to let Bokuto do it, as life had shown that sometimes even the stupidest sounding of his plans ended up working. Maybe Konoha was in a real danger, you never know who is trying to kidnap you. Or stealing your organs and selling them into the black market. Or transforming you into a ghoul. Strangers were a real danger, after all.

It was Sarukui who said it at the end. The board had reached their decision.

“Bokuto, you need to go protect Konoha, just make sure that he doesn’t find out you are there. And if he does, we were not involved. This meeting never happened. Akaashi, you go with him.”

“Why me?”

“You wanted to know what the problem was, you deal with it. Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, be a bro.”

And that was the story of why Akaashi ended up on a fake date with Bokuto. His fake moustache was itching him like crazy, but when Bokuto gave him to choose between the fake moustache and the fake wig his answer was as clear as water. It wasn’t that he didn’t wanted to wear the wig, but he managed to take a peak of Bokuto’s bag, and he saw an eyeliner pencil. And Bokuto trying to put him eyeliner was definitely a bad idea, if his handwriting was an indication of something.

They both looked ridiculous, Bokuto had made a huge emphasis on them looking completely different to how they usually did. That meant that Akaashi was rocking a quite clearly fake moustache, John Lennon sunglasses, and his haired gelled in an odd spike shape that resembled the Alps. His clothes weren’t better, as the t-shit Bokuto had let him would have been overly big on him. The bright coloured ‘THUG LIFE’ didn’t help, and the owl wearing sunglasses while smoking was the cherry on top of the cake. Suspenders, neon yellow mini shorts and mismatched shoes also added to his ‘fashion? What is fashion?’ look.

What really surprised Akaashi, was that Bokuto was worse. His makeup was horribly done, and Akaashi was surprised he didn’t blinded himself with the eyeliner. The wig, a lovely multi-coloured decora wig, created a big contrast with the gothic dress he was wearing. The kneehigh football socks would have been bad enough, but Bokuto managed to top it up with bright red cowboy boots. Akaashi was genuinely confused of why he even bothered with the fingerless gloves and the pirate eyepatch. Maybe he wanted to recycle old Halloween costumes, maybe his philosophy of ‘all or nothing’ was worse than Akaashi originally thought.

They looked like weirdos out of a circus, and they were supposed to be on a secret infiltration mission. Akaashi had to admit that Bokuto looked good on a dress, but it wasn’t worth the thousands of eyes they had on them constantly. Some tourists even asked them to take a picture together, as they thought it was a new fashion movement. It wasn’t. At least Akaashi hoped it wasn’t.

When they got to the coffee shop where Konoha was supposed to have his date, they managed to get a table with a nice overview of all the establishment. Sadly that also meant that everyone could see them. Including Konoha, who recognised them the second he entered.

He was alone, as his date hadn’t arrived yet, so he walked straight to where the captain and vice-captain were seating. The flash of the camera was faster than Akaashi’s threats. And so was the message to the team’s group chat.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, once he had managed to immortalise what Akaashi would remember as one of the worst decisions he had ever made.

“We are here on a date!” answered Bokuto, who tried to keep up with their cover.

“Really? Disguised like that?”

Akaashi had two options, either accept that they were there to spy him and drag all the team with him, or trying to maintain the story they had created. As the first option meant that Bokuto would be on a bad mood for at least a week, he decided to put to the test his acting skills.

“It is not a disguise, Konoha-san, it is fashion.”

“Your fake moustache is fashion?”

“You are wearing socks with flip-flops to a date, Konoha-san. I am pretty sure you don’t know anything about fashion.”

“Wait, how do you know I am on a date?”

“You are wearing a clean shirt, why else would you do that?” said Bokuto, saving Akaashi.

“Well played captain, but why is your eyeliner making you look like a mixture of the nightmare I had yesterday and my grandma?”

“It is a trend Konoha, you need to keep up with the trends. We all need to keep up with them, don’t we Akaashi?”

“He is right, Konoha-san. You need to keep up with the trends.”

Konoha had no idea what to say. Their defence was flawless, he had lost. The grin on Akaashi’s face was just making their victory more painful. Although he was happy that the moustache looked like it would be agonising to unglue.

When Konoha’s date arrived, he left his teammates, resigning to his fate of being spied on. He was pretty sure that Komi and Sarukui were involved in some way. His date asked him about “those two weird people on even weirder outfits” and Konoha just answered that it was fashion. She nodded, and said she would check it out later. He hoped that she was just being polite and making small talk. Days later he would realise she wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am late! Go say hi on tumblr: hq-tantales :D


End file.
